Imaginary World of Light
by PurePinkEtiquette
Summary: L and Light are having a chitchat about their views on Lights perfect world. There's a lot going on inside Lights head. Is he having second thoughts? LxLight.


**A/N: Everybody this is the result of being bored to death and not being able to sleep. One of those evil plots attacked me, and told me it would eat me if I didn't write this. Oh the horror **

**I've wanted to take a shot at writing a Death Note fic, for so long, but I don't wanna throw myself into some loooong fanfiction since it's my first Death Note fic, but maybe I'll try that some other time. **

**Summary: L and Light are having a chitchat about their views on Lights perfect world. LxLight.**

**I m a g i n a r y W o r l d o f L i g h t**

**L**ight often gave in to temptation.

It was tempting, grasping the helpless world within his hand, whilst draining it from what darkness and infection it might contain, and if the darkness didn't creep back, for the benefit of Light, he'd simply crush the entire globe with his fingers, so the darkness simply had no place to exist anymore.

A sacrifice perhaps. Even a great one, hence not only darkness had nowhere to exist, using such methods.

Light had nowhere to exist either.

Even so, Light loved and yearned for that moment of blind excitement, balancing in the edge of reality, fully aware that he might just slip, and accidentally become a sacrifice himself.

Prepared to lose his mind and body. Prepared to crush his own ego, he was free to indulge himself. Free to enjoy this game, this deathly mind-game of his.

He'd never admit it out loud, but nonetheless he found this new "toy" he'd ignorantly picked up from the street entertaining. He had grown addicted to the rush of blood pumping through his system, following his fatal action of putting the pen on the paper…

The control he felt. The pumping of his heart, which rang through him, and invaded his mind and body. His heart had never beaten so insistently before. Light lived to rule.

The rush only grew larger, when he found himself dancing on the edge of reality, about to fall.  
It had grown to be an obsession, to give in to the temptations that surrendered him. Biting into the forbidden fruit, firmly believing in his idealism. His hedonism.

Only that there was one single obstacle in the way…

Wherever Light went, there was shadow. A mysterious shadow, which made his perfect world dark.

**L**…

Light was confused.

Not only confused but also hesitative.

"I need you." Light muttered, facing those eerie orbs, surrounded by white skin. The thick, black hair framing his face looked lifeless on that day, and his eyes did as well.

When meeting L's eyes, Light came to realize that his world was going to change.

His eyes were as deep and dark as ever. Deep enough to swim in. Even deep enough to drown in.

But Light had already fallen into those wells of dark water long ago, before being able to grab hold of anything, and before being able to climb back up. He had simply drowned.

"I realized long ago, Light-kun." L simply replied oblivious of Lights eyes boring into his own.

As he turned toward the window, taking in the landscape of skyscrapers outside it, he thoughtfully added: "It seems like it's going to rain today."

Light sank down on the bed, hands clutching each other in a manic way. "You could have stopped tempting me."

L sighted. "Even so, Light-kun, it wouldn't have made any difference. You would have needed me by your side anyway." L turned toward Light. He looked worn out, with his dark rings under his eyes even more noticeable than usual. "But this is your world now… I hope you don't expect me to whish you luck ruling it."

"But my world can't function without you! It simply _can't_!" Light insisted, grabbing L by the shoulders.

L glared at Light. "Light-kun is acting childish as usual. He choose it to be this way, and yet he's complaining."

"_But my world!_" Light sobbed. "It can't function without you in it!"  
"I'm afraid you'll have to live in a nonfunctional world then."

Lights eyes were desperate, even pleading.

"Tell me you love me…" he begged. "Just once."  
"I do love you, Light-kun." L gave his companion a faint smile. "Even though you are a very sad, and very weak person. I'm only human after all."

And they kissed like were they lovers…

No, Light couldn't help giving in to temptation, and perhaps he wasn't as strong as he though himself to be. He wanted it all, and nothing less: a world with L, and a world without him.

But a light that didn't cast shadows did not exist, and therefore in a world without shadows and darkness, there'd be no light.

Light woke up breathing quickly, and when he brought a shaking hand to his forehead, he felt that he was bathed in sweat. Yet another nightmare, of an unchangeable destiny, a fatal action Light would have to take very soon.

He shifted in bed, rolling onto his side, to face his lover sleeping clueless next to him.

As he caressed L's face, he softly whispered something.

"I really do need you, L."

He took L's hand in his own, pressing a tender kiss to the other mans palm. He then closed L's palm around it.

"Keep it." He said. "As a farewell gift."

**A/N: Wohooo, now be good girls and boys and click that "Submit Review" button XD**


End file.
